iAm Lost With You
by Sing4Candy
Summary: Sam's broken heart leaves her out in the cold. Freddie appears and tries to comfort her. But when the snow storm picks up they get lost somewhere outside the city. Will they survive? Seddie.


Tiny sparkling snowflakes appeared under the streetlight I was leaning on. A cold breeze blew my tangled curls over my eyes. I angrily brushed them away.

"_You're amazing Sam. You're perfect. I don't want anyone else."_

I glared at my worn out converse high tops. They were covered with a thin sheet of snow.

"_I want you to be my girl. Come on Sammy." He grinned as he took my hand._

That's what he said. That's what I believed. I actually believed that someone loved me for who I was. But it was all a lie.

_~Flashback~_

Michael invited me to his place to have dinner. He made me ribs, smoked ham, even homemade fatcakes. I was incredibly happy. Afterwards he put in _Attack of the Zombie Teachers 2_ for us to watch.

I snuggled closer into his chest. I looked up to see his hazel eyes gazing back at me. He started to lean closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine.

"Michael dear, would you mind washing my back?" His grandma yelled downstairs. His face turned red and he tried to get out of it. But after a while he gave in and went upstairs.

I chuckled and grabbed a leftover rib. I was about to tear the meat off when I noticed his phone light up. I leaned closer to see what it was. The text was from one of his friends. It read, "Dude, u r such a legend! Two hot chicks at once? Can I have ur life?"

I dropped the rib. I shakily picked up his cell phone and opened up the whole conversation. Tears filled my eyes. A text he wrote earlier said, "I have both of them in the palms of my hands. I mean the blonde one is nice, but who would pass up double the kisses in one week?"

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. How in the world could I have been so stupid? I gave him my heart, one of the hardest things I would ever give up. And he shredded it without a second thought.

I heard footsteps and quickly set the phone back where it was. Michael came over to me with a half soaked shirt. I managed to choke out a small laugh.

"Sorry baby, I can never get my way with my grandma." He grinned so perfectly I almost thought it couldn't have been him who sent those messages. But then I came back to reality. I smiled back at him.

"It's cool baby. Hey, you want me to get some more of those delicious fatcakes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he replied. I smirked and walked over to the platter of pink, sugary balls. I picked it up and skipped back to him sweetly. He smiled and I set it down on the coffee table. I grabbed two, grinned as nicely as I could, and smacked them onto his hair. I took my fingers and mixed them in roughly.

"What the hell Sam? Do you know how long I spent to look good for our date?" he yelled.

"And how long do you spend looking good for your other girlfriend?" I growled back. His eyes widened.

"You read through my messages? Wow. I didn't know you were such a psychotic stalker," He spat, "Oh well. Kacie is way hotter anyways."

"Ha!" I threw my head up to emphasize, "Have as much fun as you want with her. But if I were you, I would sleep with both eyes open. Because if you know me at all then you would've been smart enough not to do that to Sam Puckett!" I threatened.

"Get out." He said. I couldn't help but notice his voice cracked slightly. I grabbed my sweater and stomped out the door into the twilight.

_~End of flashback~_

Tears welled up in my eyes again. I hated myself for being so weak. I walked over to a nearby bench and buried my wet face into my hands. I didn't care about the cold. I just sat there, alone. I felt alone when my dad left, when I moved to Seattle, and when I saw Carly dancing with Freddie at the groovy smoothie. This time is no different.

Car lights appeared and I heard its window open. I kept my head down. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Sam?" said a familiar voice.

"What do you want Freddie?" I asked.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing-" he stopped abruptly. "Did you just call me Freddie?"

"Who gives a chizz?" I snapped.

"Okay, Sam. You're going to get in here and tell me what's wrong," he ordered, "I'm not leaving until you come inside."

I don't know why but I actually listened to him. I guess it was his sudden authority that impressed me. I opened the door and slumped into the passenger seat.

"You're shivering. Here," he reached in the back for a blanket. I kept my face lowered as he wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Um, thanks Frednub." I said awkwardly.

"Anything for my best friend," he smiled, "Now what happened?" I started playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

"You were right. Michael is a player. He cheated on me." I said quietly. More tears spilled from my eyes. Freddie didn't say anything. He just looked at me solemnly.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have known that he would do that!" But I just thought that"- My ranting stopped when I felt his warm arms wrap around me. I sunk into his chest and drew in the scent of his skin. It was nice.

He let go of me and suddenly I felt cold again. He brushed one of my tear soaked curls off my face and smiled sadly.

"You were in love, Sam. It's not your fault. He would have done that to anyone. And you are most definitely **not **stupid. You are one of smartest people I know Sammy." I grimaced when he said my nickname. Michael called me that and I adored it. Now I can't stand it.

Fredifer looked at the windshield. It was already full of snow. He turned on the windshield wipers and handed me an old map of Seattle.

"Why do we need this?" I asked, "Don't you know our town enough?"

"I have no idea where anything is with all this snow blowing around. Would you mind giving me directions while I drive you to your house?"He asked. I groaned.

"Fine."I answered. I opened the worn map. It was full of blue, red, and green lines. I had no clue where we were. But I was not about to make Frednub regret his speech about me being smart.

"Um, go south and take the second left." I guessed.

"Are you sure?" he seemed uncertain. I rolled my eyes and pointed where he should go.

"Yes! Just go before we get buried!" I demanded. He sighed and put his car in reverse. I could hear the heavy snow crunching under the tires.

After a few minutes of driving Freddie broke the silence.

"It's a good thing I have you here. To you know, help me with the directions. I probably wouldn't have known which way to go. But at least I have someone who knows what she's doing. " He smiled. I chuckled half-heartedly and looked out the window.

"_I sure hope so…"_

"Sam, we've been driving for almost an hour! I don't think your house is this way." Freddie said.

"Of course it is!" I shot back, "I think I know where I live Frednub ."

"Just admit that you got us lost!" he yelled.

"I didn't get us lost! It's because of your horrible driving skills that we're out here!"

"Sam!" he cried angrily. Guilt overcame me.

"Fine! I got us lost! But only because you gave me a map from like, the 60's. If you would have just bought a freaking GPS we would have never been in this situation!"

"SCREEEEEECH!"

"Freddie!" was all I could say before everything turned black.

"Sam...Sam…Sam! Wake up! Please wake up Sam!" someone pleaded. I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to remember where I was, but everything was too fuzzy. I felt my shoulders being shaken.

"W-where am I?" I asked. I focused my eyes on the person in front of me. Worried brown eyes slowly came into view.

"What happened?"

"You're alive!" he cried, ignoring my question.

Suddenly pain from my head greeted me viciously. I placed my hand on the sore spot. A bump the size of a golf ball was there. I groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry…" he said.

"Freddie! What happened?" I asked, annoyed. He sighed.

"I wasn't exactly watching the road when we were arguing. We hit a patch of ice and the car slid down the hill. I think you hit your head on the window."

I looked out the window. Snow was still blowing everywhere and the sky was completely dark. Anger boiled inside me. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked. I ignored him and started walking up the hill. The bitter wind nipped at my face.

"Sam! Get back here!" Freddie yelled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go nub!" I hollered. I used my free hand to push him back.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home! I'm not staying here." I answered. I turned and tried to walk back up the hill, but lost my footing and slipped backwards. I was surprised when I didn't hit the ground. I looked up to see a discouraged Freddork. He helped me regain my balance and sighed.

"Sam, if you go back up there you'll freeze to death. We need to stay here. The car is still running and will be for a while. In the morning we will go find help, but right now the most important thing is to keep warm and dry."

"What about food?"

"I have an emergency kit in the trunk with some food in it." He answered.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" I complained. I walked over to the trunk and opened it. A kit almost the size of a baby elephant sat there peacefully. I lifted it up and threw it into the back seat of the car. I hopped back into the passenger seat and managed to open the kit, despite my half frozen hands.

"You have fatcakes!" I cheered.

"I came prepared for anything." He smirked. I grinned back.


End file.
